Our Exchange
by crazyandobsessedteen
Summary: one of those stories where the cove-ops mission in DC never happened and the exchange takes place at Blackthorn. Cammie and Grant are brother&sister, Solomon is their godfather. Will their dad return unexpectantly? Zammie, Brant, Jiz and Mick included. The gang will be formed eventually. May include bad language and violence. R/R. disclaimer: i don't own any gallagher characters.
1. Chapter 1: Story Start

_This is another one of the stories where its different from CMH, there was no mission in DC and the exchange will take place at Blackthorn instead of Gallagher. Cammie and Grant are twins and Joe is their god-father. I have also changed Blackthorn's cover so ht girls won't have to learn how to shoot all those different guns which i __don't know the names of, please don't hate me!_

* * *

**Cammie POV**

I am sitting I'm my favorite spot while I wait for my friends to get back from their holidays. I'm always the first person back as my mums the Headmaster of Gallagher. I came back two days ago with my mum after spending the summer with her, Grant and our grandparents in Nebraska.

Before we get into detail I'd better introduce myself, I'm Cammie, Cammie Morgan. I'm now sixteen and so are my friends, Bex, Liz and Macey. I go to Gallagher Academy for exceptional Young Women.

Rebecca (I suggest you don't call her that unless you wanna die) Baxter is one of my best friends, the first British Gallagher girl. Bex is a Greek goddess and one of the strongest people I've ever met. She has long, silky straight brown hair, brown eyes **(A/N I couldn't remember what colour her eyes are)**, and mocha-coloured skin. Bex's parents are in the MI6 and are both British.

Elizabeth (Liz) Sutton is also one of my best friends, she's from Alabama. Liz is as thin as a tooth pick and the smartest person I know, she has bleach blonde straight hair, pale skin and blue eyes. Her parents are both civilian dentists buts she is in no way a civilian anymore.

Last but not least is my other best friend Macey McHenry; _yes_ I did say_ Macey McHenry,_ the Senators daughter. She isn't even that bad though, I mean, sure she was when she joined Gallagher a year ago, but trust me she has changed a lot. Of course her parents are also civilians. Its not even funny how beautiful she is though, black hair, piercing blue eyes and amazingly tanned skin.

And then there's me_._ They try to tell me that I am beautiful and the prettiest out of all of us but that's clearly not true. I mean come on! They are all amazingly beautiful girls and I'm just me. I'm not gorgeous but I'm also not ugly. I have dishwater blonde hair and blue eyes. Everybody thinks that just because my mums the headmaster of the school I get special treatment but I really don't. My mum is Rachel Morgan, one of the greatest spies ever in my opinion, and I'm not just saying that because she's my mum.

Anyway, you probably heard me mention Gallagher and thought, _Gallagher? The all girls' boarding school full of rich snobs? _Well that's just our cover- the rich snobs- be really are….

… Spies in training!

It's probably too late now but if you don't have level 7 clearance then you should stop but Gallagher and have some tea with my mum. The people in the town of Roseville always glare as us because of our 'rich snobs' cover. Although none of them know how exceptional we really are.

* * *

Before the holidays me and my friends found out about our brother school, Blackthorn Institute for Exceptional Young Men, it was really just their cover as the are spies just like us but they are also assassins. We searched up some of the students (which was extremely hard might I add) and four of them caught our eyes, their names are Zachary (Zach) Goode, Grant Morgan, Jonas Anderson and Nick Cross. We already knew Grant because he is my twin brother (I'm older than him no matter what he says!).

The girls met him last year and just like I knew it would happen, Bex and Grant started going out.

All she did last term **(A/N I'm Scottish so a term is a semester if that clears it up for you) **was talk about him non-stop so much that Macey taped her mouth shut at one point. _It was really funny._ Every time we see Grant he's either making out with Bex, talking about how fit he is, playing video games or blabbing on about his roommates, Zach, Jonas and Nick. Including Grant, they are the only interesting ones in the Blackthorn CIA file. Before the end of the last term me and the girls researched deeper into the Blackthorn file and found out that they were doing an exchange with Gallagher this year.

Bex was ecstatic at the fact of going to school with Grant for a whole term, Liz was putting up even more firewalls on Gallagher's CIA file and our CIA files son none of the boys could hack them, Macey decided she was going to buy us as many new clothes as possible because its an all boys school and we want to look our best in front of them. Me on the other hand, well I was wondering how many secret passageways I will be able to find and then hide in. When I was on holiday it was so hard not to let it slip that I know about the exchange.

* * *

I heard a load crash as I sat by the window waiting for the girls to arrive and then followed by a distinctive, "Oopsy daisy" and "Bloodly hell Liz! you've only been here for 2 minutes!" they're here.

"Bex! Liz!" i shouted as i run down the hall to where they were and hugged them both, "I can't believe they made me carry 5 suitcases up these stairs myself" someone muttered from the top of the stairs. we all shared a look then shouted "Macey!" at the top of our voices.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Please review! Will update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Trip to Blackthorn

**Cammie POV**

After a while of packing for Blackthorn we went down to the Grand Hall for the welcome back dinner. Most of the other students were already there so we went and sat at our usual table with Tina, Anna, Eva and Courtney waiting for my mum to walk up to the podium. After about five minutes Joe and my mum walked in, she went up to the podium and Joe lingered behind as if he was going to announce something after. Little did they know, me, Bex, Macey and Liz already knew.

"Women of the Gallagher Academy, who comes here?"

She asked.

"We are sisters of Gillian."

Everyone said in unison.

"Why do you come?"

She asked.

"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets."

"To what end do we work?"

"To the cause of justice and light."

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives." We finished.

"Mr. Solomon has an announcement to make so please listen up." She looked over at us four because we weren't listening; we already knew what was going on.

* * *

After the welcome back dinner we were walking up to our room when my mum came out of nowhere and said,

"Girls, my office now, I want a word."

We all looked at each other with worried expressions as if to say, _oh no! We've been found out!_ We quickly put our expressionless masks on and walked silently into her office and then sat down on the couch.

"How come you girls didn't listen to Joe's announcement today?" she asked us.

"We did Mrs. Morgan" Bex said innocently.

She looked surprised then said,

"Then what did Joe say during the announcement."

"He said and I quote, 'Can all sophomores pack your bags for this term and then meet me at the main entrance in 1hour. That is all." Said Liz of course she would quote it with having and photographic memory and all.

My mum narrowed her eyes at us then let us go to finish packing for our 'surprise'.

* * *

We were the first to arrive(5mins 26 seconds early) as we had already packed half of our stuff. We had changed into all black clothes and had black ski masks in our pockets for our amazing entrance into Blackthorn. Joe looked surprised to see us down early but then waved it off. _Stupid. W_e waited for another 3 mins and 38 seconds before the other girls came down from packing, from the looks of it they had no clue where we were going and they hadn't packed lots of make-up and cute clothes like we did. It was easy to tell that me and Bex were the most excited because we knew we would see Grant.

we all followed Joe out the door to find a helicopter waiting to take us to Blackthorn for the term. once we were all in the helicopter with our bags Joe gave us blindfolds and said, "Girls you are not allowed to know the location of where we will be staying for the term. When we land you will find out what we are staying at."

Just before we put the blindfolds on i shared a look with my roommates to say, _Time to have a little fun. T_hey all grinned evilly at me and put their blindfolds on, "You know, I wonder if I will get to see Grant soon. What about you Bex? Do you think we will?" I said hoping Joe would hear. I heard someone gulp, someone meaning Joe.

"Maybe Camster, isn't that what Grant calls you? Maybe we'll be hearing a lot of that this term." she replied grinning. Spy instincts. "Macey? Liz? What do you think?" i could tell the others were trying so hard not to laugh. "Probably" and "Yeah" were the two replies from them.

"How 'bout you Joey? What do you think?" I asked but got no reply.

"Hashtag patched" Everyone apart from Joey burst out laughing when I said that. After everyone had calmed down Joey started talking again, "We are just about to arrive at our destination and I'm almost positive you want to make an entrance here. You can also take your blindfolds off now." He paused whilst everyone took off their blindfolds and I took this as my chance to embarrass Joey even more by saying,

"Do you guys think there will be black thorn bushes there?" He paled a bit but even more when Macey said,

"Definitely. Maybe even boys too," and then he looked extremely pale when Liz said,

"You know what would be even better? Spy boys."

Bex decided that we'd had enough fun by saying, "Guys, can you all change into what we are wearing and go find some ski masks the come back here and we will tell you the plan." When she finished talking all the other girls apart from us four scurried off to change whilst we made the plan.

* * *

**Zach POV**

When I woke up I was the first up for once, Grant was snoring like a pig so i decided to wake him up first. After shouting his name in his face for like five minutes Jonas and Nick had woken up and we decided to pour freezing cold water on him

"What the hell?!" he shouted drenched in freezing cold water.

Once we had stopped rolling around the floor laughing we heard the shower start and then we got change and ready for breakfast. When Grant eventually came out of the bathroom he looked at us the said, "Guys i've got something to the you. I have had to keep this secret for ages but i wasn't allowed to tell you before and then during the summer my mum said i could tell you." He paused and i said getting impatient, "Well, what is it?"

"Guys no time now breakfast is about to start and we will get a punishment if we are there late." said Jonas. "But I need to tell you guys, i've kept this secret for too long!" Grant whined.

"Well it'll have to wait Grant" I said not wanting to get punished for being late. grant sighed the agreed to wait so we left for breakfast.

_**(A/N)**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter will post the next one soon. review review review!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Time to Preform

**(A/N)**

**I just wanna say, thanks for the amazing reviews i've had so far. ****To all those people who have reviewed my story thank you so much! Your reviews are so nice and all positive. **

**For the Guest who reviewed this story(12th review/ most recent review): I'll try my best to post as much as possible and I know how you feel when you say that. I don't think your a crazy person as I am one myself, forget all those haters and enjoy the story! Just ignore them! crazyandobsessedteen xoxo.**

**Enjoy the chapter everyone! :)))**

**Cammie POV**

Everyone was in position for the plan, we were going to smash through the windows land on the tables or near them, take off our ski masks and then start singing and dancing to Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz& Ludacris and Dynamite by Taio Cruz then introduce ourselves.

They will be so surprised!

Me, Bex, Liz and Macey are all gonna land on one of the four boys we knew at the school; Bex being Grant, Macey being Nick, Liz being Jonas and me Being Zach.

I can tell that Grant ain't gonna be very happy when he sees his sister sitting on his mates lap but oh well.

When we landed the helicopter a while ago Joe explained to the other girls that we were at Blackthorn Institute for Young Men they were shocked but obviously we weren't.

"Chameleon, are you ready?" I heard through the comma units.

"Chameleon ready Bookworm. Everyone Go!" I said back through the comma units then we all burst through the windows.

Me and my roommates were the first to land which was on the boys laps. Grant looked confused then pulled Bex's mask off, smiled and then started making out with her. Gross.

I looked at Zach who pulled off my mask and smiled at me then looked over at Grant who had stopped making out with Bex and was glaring at Zach. I smirked then got off of Zach then started singing break your heart with the other girls.

_**Everyone apart from me:**__ Whoa whoa_

_**Me:**__ Now listen to me baby_

_Before I love and leave you_

_They call me heart breaker_

_I don't wanna deceive you_

_**Everyone:**__ [Chorus:]_

_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I might tear you apart_

_Told you from the start,_

_Baby from the start._

_**Macey, Liz and Bex:**__ I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart. __[4x]_

_**Everyone:**__ Whoa whoa_

_**Macey:**__ There's no point trying to hide it_

_No point trying to evade it_

_I know I got a problem_

_Problem with misbehaving_

_**Everyone:**__ [Chorus]_

_**Tina, Anna, Eva, Mick and Courtney:**__ I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart. __[4x]_

_**Liz, Macey and Bex:**__ Whoa whoa __[2x]_

**Me:** (That's all I'm gonna do woman)

Listen, now I'm only gonna break your heart

And shatter and spatter it all into little itty bitty pieces

Whether or not you get it all together

Then its finders keepers and losers weepers

See I'm not trying lead you on, no I'm only trying keep it real

You might say this is Ludacris, but Taio Cruz tell her how you feel!

_**Liz:**__ And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold_

_Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone_

_If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart_

_Told ya from the start._

_**Bex:**__ I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart. __[4x]_

_**Everyone:**__Whoa whoa whoa __[4x]_

Everyone started clapping when we finished which obviously meant we were good. My smile just got bigger because of the applause, although I still felt nervous because i'm not to fond of the attention. When they finished clapping we started singing the next song.

_**Tina:**__ I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_

_Saying AYO! Gotta let go!_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_

_**Eva:**__ I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_

_I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans_

_I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands_

_Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

_Everyone: Yeah, yeah_

_**Me:**__ 'Cause it goes on and on and on..._

_And it goes on and on and on..._

_Yeah!_

_**Everyone:**__ I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_

_Saying AYO! Gotta let go!_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_

_**Mick:**__ 'Cause we gon' rock this club,_

_We gon' go all night,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite!_

_'Cause I told you once,_

_Now I told you twice,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite!_

_**Me:**__ I came to move, move, move, move_

_Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew_

_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do_

_Just what the f***, came here to do, do, do, do_

_**Everyone:**__ Yeah, yeah_

_**Liz:**__ 'Cause it goes on and on and on..._

_And it goes on and on and on..._

_Yeah!_

_**Everyone:**__ I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_

_Saying AYO! Gotta let go!_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_

_**Macey and Bex:**__ 'Cause we gon' rock this club,_

_We gon' go all night,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite!_

_'Cause I told you once,_

_Now I told you twice,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite!_

_**Me and Liz:**__ I'm gonna take it all,_

_I, I'm gonna be the last one standing._

_Higher over all,_

_I, I'm gonna be the last one landing._

_Cause I, I, I believe it,_

_And I, I, I I just want it all..._

_I just want it all..._

_I'm gonna put my hands in the air!_

_Hands, hands in the air!_

_Put your hands in the air!_

_**Anna and Courtney:**__ I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_

_Saying AYO! Gotta let go!_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_

_**Everyone:**__ 'Cause we gon' rock this club,_

_We gon' go all night,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite!_

_'Cause I told you once,_

_Now I told you twice,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_**Me:**__ Like it's dynamite!_

OMG! That was so fun! Everyone was enjoying it!

After the song the girls walked up to the stage but I just did what I did best and hid. I was searching th walls for secret passageways when I heard someone shout, "Cammie!" over and over. Oops. Turns out I was just behind the stage when Joe had been shouting me so I just walked up onto the stage to introduce myself.

"Yes Joe?" I asked him from behind, all the boys except Grant gasped at me because I called him Joe. _Funny_.

"Cam, just introduce yourself" he said to me sighing.

I nodded at him and walked over to the mike,

"Hey, I'm Cammie Morgan, I'm on Cove-ops My mums the headmaster of Gallagher. Oh and my codenames the Chameleon." The hall went silent until the boys realised i was serious and they started gasping.

One _brave_ seinor stood up thinking he could take me and shouted, "Your not the chameleon, your just a girl!" He did not just say that. I glanced at the girls who were looking at the boy in sympathy.

_Dead man._

I walked over to him extremly angry and said in a deadly voice, "What did you just say to me?"

A flash of fear appeared in his eyes but quickly disappeared and his confidence re-appeared. "I said 'Your just a girl.' Whatcha gonna do about it princess" He sneered at me. Oh man he did not just can me_ princess._

I put on my innocent face and I smiled sweetly at him and said, "I'm gonna do this" I then preformed a KYB on him, roundhoused kicked him and pinned him on the floor.

"Are you sure that i'm just a girl?" I paused, "THINK AGAIN YOU A***HOLE!"

She punched him in the face, got up and strutted out the room with all the other girls following me.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**This might be my last update for about 6 weeks as my summer holidays have just started so don't this i have stopped the story! Hope you guys enjoyed that! will update ASAP for u! review review review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Chameleon?

**Thanks for the reviews I have got from you guys, here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy!**

**Zach POV **

Wait what? S-she's t-the ch-ameleon? H-how? All the boys go silent when she said that. Isn't the chameleon a guy? Well now I know it's not a guy. Gasps go around the hall when people start to realise she was serious, one of the seniors stood up and shouted "Your not the chameleon, your just a girl!" You could see the anger in her eyes as she stalked over to James( the boy who shouted at her) and said in a deadly voice, "What did you just say to me?"

A flash of fear appeared in his eyes but quickly disappeared and his confidence re-appeared. "I said 'Your just a girl.' Whatcha gonna do about it princess" He sneered at her. oh damn she looks furious, I wouldn't like to be him at the moment.

Then suddenly she smiled sweetly at him and said, "I'm gonna do this" she preformed a KYB on him, roundhouse kicked him and then pinned him on the floor.

"Are you sure that I'm just a girl?" She pause, "THINK AGAIN YOU A***HOLE!"

She punched him in the face, got up and strutted out the room with all the other girls following her. On their way out she winked at me, yes! Wait what?

She's really hot, although she looks very familiar. What? No I can't be falling for a girl, but she's not just any girl, she's a Gallagher girl.

Dishwater blonde and blue eyes perfect tan, kinda like Grant. Wait? No, not possible. He would tell us if he had a sister right? Oh well must be similar appearances. There is something about her, something mysterious and intriguing.

I want, no need to find out more about her.

**~~~~~PaGe BrEaK~~~~~**

**Cammie POV**

Just before the first class began me and the girls went back to their dining hall to get our timetables**(A/N Timetables=schedules)** which we found left on the teacher's table in a pile with a file saying,_ "Cameron Ann Morgan Aka the Chameleon"_ on the top. Everyone was comparing timetables when Joe and Dr. Steve came in, they took us to our first classes where we would get guides to show us around.

After a while it was only Me, Liz, Bex, Macey and Tina left. We introduced ourselves the asked who wanted to be our guide, Liz went first and like 7 out of 20 boys put their hands up and she picked Jonas the computer nerd who is friends with Grant. Next up was Macey and 14 out of the 20 wanted to be her guide, I can't blame them though, she went with a boy called Marcus and I could see Nick disappointed. Bex got 15 out of 20 and went with Grant obviously.

I went next just to annoy Tina, hey she is my sister but she can be hell annoying sometimes. surprisingly the 17 that hadn't been chosen put their hands up for me, I was shocked but Decided to go with Grant's friend Zach, the one I winked at earlier.

It was oblivious Tina wanted to go with Zach from the looks she was giving me throughout the class but it didn't affect me at all. Every now and then during the class I saw out of the corner of my eye that Zach kept looking at me for some apparent reason. _Whatever. _I wonder if he knows about me and Grant yet, I told him to keep it from his friends so they wouldn't try to hack Gallagher.

Once the first class was over Zach helped me get to our next class which was C&A like we had a Gallagher except their hall was a lot smaller. The teacher announced that we would be dancing and I internally groaned whilst all the boys looked thrilled they got to dance with us. _Ewwww. _When the boys were told to pick a partner it was even worse, half of the boys started running towards me until one shouted, "dibs" and the others looked sad at the thought of dancing with each other.

The boy that I had to dance with was a total pervert because he kept putting his hand on my bum and looking at my chest. _Gross._ At the end of the first song he leaned over to me and whispered, "Why don't we go somewhere more privet?"When he grabbed my ass I pulled his hand off of it, slapped him in the face twice and said, "How 'bout naw!" Grant and Zach walked over to see what was happening and I said, "Oh this little pervert over here kept touching my ass and then asked if I wanted to go somewhere more privet with him." When I finished Grant looked like he could kill someone so I rushed to say, "Oh no Grant I know what your thinking, don't kill him, I'm gonna get revenge myself."

Grant grinned and Zach said to me, "Considering you obviously don't want to dance with that dousebag again are you willing to dance with me?" and held his arm out for me like a gentleman. Mrs Dabney would be very proud if she saw him.

* * *

**Zach POV**

My day so far has been grant, first at breakfast when an extremely hot girl jumped through a window and landed on my lap. Second, becoming that girl's guide until she learns her way around the school and lastly dancing with her in C&A. So far i have found out that she is an amazing dancer and singer, she's really hot and a great pavement artist. Did I also mention that she is the freakin' Chameleon! Whenever she's around me I get this uneasy feeling, it's probably because she's a better spy than me. I'm gonna talk to Joe about her.

**Joe POV**

I was sitting in the office I was using at blackthorn when I heard someone walking towards the door. Zach. "Come in Zach," I said just before he knocked on the door. "It always amazes me when you do that." he said as he walked in with a smirk on his face. I have a feeling he's here to talk about Cammie, I think he likes her. As long as he doesn't hurt her I'm fine with it, What? I'm her godfather, I've gotta be protective over her.

"Joe, Joe…."

"Huh" I asked slightly confused, "You were in a daze" Oh. "What did you want to talk about Zach?" I asked him already knowing the answer. "Well I was wondering if you could tell me a bit more about the Chameleon-I mean Cammie" he said quickly and I just chuckled at him.

**~~~~PaGe BrEaK~~~~**

**Zach POV**

Joe told me some more stuff about Cammie and he also told me that he could tell that I took an interest in her, whatever that means. He said if I wanted more info I would have to get to know her and her friends, that's what I'm gonna try to do tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5: What's up with Tina and Zach?

**Thanks for all the great reviews I have got so far for this story!**

**Cheesers369: I did update it, I just took away the note and replaced it with chapter 4.**

**Sjmago: They will find out soon in like chapter 8 or something like that.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Cammie POV **

I wake up to three girls hovering over me, two grinning evilly and one grinning timidly. _Oh Liz._ My thoughts were interrupted by Macey, "Cammie, we are going to make you look like a goddess today, not that you don't look like that every other day, which you do. You ask why? Well, last night I was walking past Joe's office and I heard Zach asking Joe about you, and I have come to believe he likes you."

"Why would he like me though, not that I care, I'm just plain old Chameleon, not a beauty queen like you. Not a goddess like Bex and not a perfect little pixy like Liz. Plain Cammie, that's all I am. Also he doesn't even know me." I said.

They all shared a look then said at once, "But he wants to more about you!" "So? He might just want to be friends" I fired back.

"You know what, I don't care if he just wants to be friends or more than friends. We are dressing you no disagreeing." Bex butted in. "What about uniforms?"

"Your mum said that because the boys are here we don't have to wear them." Liz said from the corner of the room.

I sighed.

"Fine"

"Lets get started then"

* * *

**Zach POV**

When I woke up Nick was the only other one awake so I asked him what he thought of the girls in our classes. "To be honest that Macey really caught my eye."

_Thought so._

"What about you Zach?" he asked. I laughed. "Just cause we are in a school full of girls doesn't mean ill like one" he looked at me with disbelief, "Oh come on Zach! I saw you checking out that Cammie girl"

"What 'bout Cammie?" a groggy Grant says. "Oh I was just saying how I saw Zach checking her out yesterday" Nick replied and Grant tensed up. "Why so tense Grant?" I asked hoping to get an answer out of him, "No reason. Lets get Jonas up so we can go to breakfast, I'm starving" _Typical Grant._

* * *

When we entered the dinning hall all the girls were there apart from four, Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz I think. What confused me yesterday about Bex was that her and Grant started making out when she took her ski mask off.

As soon as we sat down a girl who I think is called Tina came over and sat next to me, "Hiya Zach" she said cheerfully.

"Hi" "Whats the matter Zach?" Then four girls bust through the door, looking amazing might I add, especially one.

"Bye guys"

**Cammie POV**

We arrived at breakfast fashionably late and we looked good, very good. everyone's heads turned and all the boys stared at us, I had never felt more self-conscious than that moment. I walked over to the line waiting for food and was soon joined by the one and only Zach Goode. "Hey Cammie" he said whilst getting a tray for his food, "Hey Zach, whats up?" i replied facing him.

"Nothing, just getting some food like you" "Okay"

"Hey Cammie, hey Zach" "Hey Tina" I said waving at her. Panic had spread across Zach's face when Tina came over, why?

"Yeah hi, bye guys" Zach said then ran off to our table with his tray. "See ya later Tina" "Bye Cammie" I walked over to the table where Liz, Bex, Grant, Macey, Jonas, Zach and Nick were sitting. "Hey guys" I said as I sat down, "Hey Camster"

"Hey I heard that we are doing something in town today in Cove-ops" "Really?"

"Yup" For the rest of breakfast we ate in a comfortable silence until we had to go to our first class. For me, Grant, Bex, Macey, Zach and Nick it was Cove-Ops and for Liz and Jonas, Research&Track.

* * *

When we got into the class some of the others were already there, no Mr Solomon (During class .

we have to call him that because not many people are to know about the Godfather thing) though. After we sat down everyone else apart from Mr Solomon came in, _Man he likes to be late. _

"Today we are going into the town to practise your brush passing skills," He said as he walked into the room. "Everyone will get a partner, once you have the coin you will pass it to your partner who will pass it to another pair. Thats not it though, highly trained operatives will be watching and if they see the brush pass you will get an F on this assignment." Zach walked up to Joe and said something to him, Joe cracked a grin and then wrote something down as Zach walked away.

We walked out to the Blackthorne van that was going to take us to the town near Blackthorne. Bex, Macey and I sat there chatting about everything apart from the boys as we knew they were listening to our conversation because they are that nosey.

The van stopped after 10 minutes and 27 seconds of driving and Mr Solomon opened the back doors to the van to tell us who are partners are, "Everybody meet back here 2 hours or once you have completed _your_ brush pass, here are your partners- Macey and Nick, Kim and Sam, Tina and Darren, Anna and Patrick, Rebecca and Grant, Eva and Andy and last but not least, Cammie and Zach. Grabs your Commas when you get out. Good Luck" _Damn. _I climbed out of the van and put my Comma unit in and before Mr Solomon closed the van door I looked at the list which said:

_Partners for Cove-Ops_

_Macey/Nick_

_Kim/Sam_

_Tina/Zach-Now Darren_

_Anna/Patrick_

_Rebecca/Grant_

_Eva/Andy_

_Camster/Darren- Now Zach_

Interesting.

**What'd you guys think? Tell me in a review! Sorry for taking so long to update it was my birthday a few days ago plus I live in Scotland and it has been sunny which never happens so I enjoyed the sun whilst it lasted.**


	6. Chapter 6: Cove Ops Fun

**Sorry it's been so long since i've updated but I've been really busy with the Commonwealth and writing a new story with Polishdillpicklesandzammie. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Zach POV**

I'm so glad that Joe changed the partners so I go with Cammie and the fact I was with Tina before who flirts with me way too much. I decided to start a conversation with her as we had been walking for a few minutes and neither of us had said a word, "So Gallagher girl, enjoying Blackthorne so far?"

_Smooth, real smooth. Lame._

Not lame, just... casual.

_Stupid._

Not stupid!

Why am I arguing with myself? "Well, C&A wasn't the best because of that perv but besides that? good." She answers.

"Good. I must say, your entrance was very... entertaining" I tease, "Really? I enjoyed it too. You know breaking through glass, dropping 30 feet and landing on a hottie's lap." She teases back.

"I enjoyed that bit the most too, a gorgeous girl just sitting on my lap," I say smirking at her. She turns to me as Macey crashes into her side sliding the coin into Cammie's hand. "Sorry!" Macey shouts running off with Nick following her.

"I can't believe you Jason! How could you say that! We're done!" Cammie shouts at me tearing of the necklace from her neck and shoving it into my hand along with the coin before running away from me sobbing.

_She's good._

To keep up this act I chase after her calling the name Brooke waving the necklace in my hand. She runs over to a bench and sits down sobbing, whilst I'm chasing her I run into Bex and Grant, "Why's she crying" Bex asks, "Acting" I reply dropping the coin. "You dropped your coin mate!" Grants shouts to me, "Keep it!" I shout back.

_Mission complete._

"Good job, some people need to work on their passes and others don't. Great acting Cammie" Joe says as everyone returns to the van. Cammie smiles at him then continues her conversation with Macey and Bex. I sit down in-between Grant and Nick and chat about what we just did, "She is really good at acting." I say to them, "Yeah"

* * *

**Cammie POV **

Right now it's lunch time and I'm in the library studying with Liz, Joe told me that we have a pop quiz in C&A after lunch so me and Liz decided to prepare for that.

I hear the door open and look over to see Zach walking towards me smirking.

_He's so hot,_

What no! I don't like him like that!

_You do and you know it Cammie_

No!

I close my books, stand up and walk away from him. I walk to me and the girls dorm knowing that he is following me in the shadows, I open the door and walk in putting my books on my bed. I close the door and grab the clothes Macey left out for me knowing I would change at lunch, we haven't checked for bugs yet so I get changed in the bathroom. I come out wearing a pink fringe top with black high-waisted shorts, my new Air Jordan 6 Carmine Shoes, a gray beanie and some light makeup.

When I walk out I am met with the face of the one and only Zach Goode, "Hey Goode" I say walking past him, "Hey Gallagher girl" He replies as we walk along the corridor in a comfortable silence. I run my fingers along the walk in search of a passageway and I find one. I smirk and walk into it laving Zach in the hall, "Where did you go Gallagher girl?" He asks.

"Come and find me" I reply walking through the passage, I find a room at the end with a sofa and TV. Also there is a trap door on the floor which I decide to investigate.

Under the trap door is a secret training room with archery sets, a table tennis set, football table, a pool table, a mini hot tub, some punching bags and a small swimming pool. "Wow."

"I know" I turn around to see Zach walking towards me, "I found this room in my second year at Blackthorne, I always come here for peace." He stuffs his hands into his pockets and stops about 2 inches away from me. "This is amazing" I take a step towards him so there is nearly no space in-between us now.

"I'm going to kiss you now Gallagher girl" We both lean in but just before our lips touch we hear the bell. We both step back and Zach swears in Farsi before I disappear and go up the ladder into the our room, "Cammie! Wait up!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" I shout back running through the passage to the hall we were in before.

I run to C&A just as Macey, Bex and Liz are going into the class, "Hey guys" I say to them. "Where were you?" Macey asks me, "Secret passageway" I reply.

* * *

As we walk into the dinning hall I notice 2 extra chairs at the staff table and narrow my eyes, Joe walks past and I say, "Joe!" He turns to me, "Why are there two extra chairs at the staff table?" He grins ands says, "I told them you would notice but they didn't listen,"He pauses and I narrow my eyes daring him to tell me,"No Cammie stop doing that, I am not allowed to tell you but you can guess and you will probably guess right" and he walks away to the staff table. He's talking about mum and Abby I think.

As I walk over to the table that the girls are sitting at I make eye contact with Zach and I have to look away instantly.

_He could never like you Cammie._

Why would I care if he likes he anyway?

_You like him Cammie._

No I don't.

As I sit down Dr Steve walks over to the stage and says "I have an announcement make, we have two guests saying here at Blackthorne with us for a few days" As if on que the doors burst open and standing there are the two people I expected.

"ABBY!" Me, Bex, Liz and Macey all shout at the same time. I am the first one to get up and run over giving Abby a huge hug and then a hug for my mum too. I look over at Grant who is debating weather to come over now or wait until later, "Mum" She looks at me,"Grant" She looks at him and sees what I saw. She nods at me and I run over to him and say, "Mum says it's okay to come over" He smiles and runs over with me.

Once all the hugging is done Dr Steve continues, "These women are Headmistress Morgan from Gallagher Acadmey and Agent Abigail Cameron." And we all continue our dinner after that.

After dinner finishes Zach is one of the first out so I follow him in the shadows. He goes through a passage way which leads to the room under the trap door, He starts punching one of the punching bags muttering to himself. "Fool… she probably won't talk to you now…. stupid…. why did you try to kiss her… worthless git." It goes on and on until he starts bleeding and I gasp. He stops and asks, "Who's there?" and wait for a reply but doesn't get one. He continues to punch the bag whilst muttering.

I get out some evaporating paper and write:

_Zach, _

_stop hurting yourself, why not try again? Maybe the bell won't intrude this time._

_Cammie xox_

I silently place it on the floor in plain sight, silently walk over to Zach and kiss his cheek from behind and then run away.

**Zach POV**

I can hear her footsteps as she runs down the passageway, she must of followed me. I turn around and see she left some paper on the floor, evaporating paper.

It says:

_Zach,_

_stop hurting yourself, why not try again? Maybe the bell won't intrude this time._

_Cammie xox_

I smile to myself.

_Maybe she does like me._


	7. Chapter 7: Karaoke Time

**Hey guys! Here is your next chapter! I ****won't be updating as much now as I am just about start back at school! Because of this I decided to give y'all a super long chapter! Enjoy!**

**Cammie POV**

It's been a week since the 'thing' with Zach happened, we haven't really talked since then. We share glances during class but nothing more. Mum and Abby are leaving in 2 days to go back to Gallagher. Macey and Nick are now dating and they suck each other's faces every time they see each other. Liz and Jonas admitted they liked each other and hold hands sometimes. I went on my first date with Darren 2 days ago, Zach with Tina. I know what you're all thinking but that's just how it goes.

I'm with Darren, Zach's with Tina.

Nothing has changed with Bex and Grant, sucking each others faces as always. When I told the girls about Darren me asking me out they were disappointed but they were happy for me.

At the moment I'm in our room with the girls getting ready to go into town, me and the gang are gonna get some food then split into two's, couples. Tina and Darren have joined the gang since they're dating me and Zach.

We finish getting ready and go down to the doors where Joe and the boys are standing, Zach, Grant, Darren, Jonas and Nick's jaws drop when they see us and we smirk.

"It is 1:00pm now and I want everyone back for 5pm or it's 10 laps round the grounds. Is that clear? Good, now go" Joe says letting us go into the town.

* * *

We finish eating, pay and go outside and stand chatting before splitting up. The others walk away and Zach and I find that Tina and Darren have slipped away when no one was looking. "Where's Tina?" Zach asks.

"Shh" I say, "Can you hear that?" I ask him, he nods.

"Darren!"

"Tina be quiet! someone might hear us"

I look at Zach, he looks at me. We look down the ally and see Tina and Darren making out. I look away instantly and pull Zach with me.

"Oh my God" He says shocked, "I'm going to go confront her" He says, "No!" I shout/ whisper. "Why not?" He asks.

"I have a better idea. Abby told me we are doing karaoke tonight." We both grin and walk away.

**- PaGe BrEaK -**

We are sitting eating dinner when Joe walks over to the podium and says, "I have an announcement to make, tonight as a treat, we are bringing karaoke equipment for you to sing with if you wish. If you do not want to do this, do not to stay in the dinning hall after dinner is over. That is all" murmurs erupt through the hall as Joe walks away from the podium. Zach and I share a look thinking its gonna be a fun night.

we finish our food just as dinner finishes and Darren pulls me over, "Come on Cammie lets go to my dorm" he tries to walk away but I grab his arm and say, "No I think this will be very fun."

"Okay we'll stay" He walks back over to our table and sits down with the others while me and Zach walk over to Aunt Abby and ask, "Hey Abby can I go first then Zach after me?" She looks up and smiles, "You two have something planned I can tell, but yes you two can go first."

She puts the karaoke set at the side of the stage and asks me what song, "Irreplaceable by Beyonce." She smiles. "Shall I introduce you or do you want to do it by yourself?" she asks, "I'll do it" She nods and hands me the microphone.

Everyone goes silent when they see the karaoke it about to start, "I'm Cammie incase you didn't know, this song is dedicated to my ex-boyfried Darren." I give Abby a thumbs up as she starts the music,

_To the left_

_To the left_

_To the left_

_To the left_

_Mmmm to the left, to the left_

_Everything you own in the box to the left_

_In the closet, that's my stuff_

_Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch (don't touch)_

_And keep talking that mess, that's fine_

_Could you walk and talk at the same time?_

_And it's my name that's on that tag_

_So remove your bags, let me call you a cab_

_Standing in the front yard, telling me_

_How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout_

_How I'll never ever find a man like you_

_You got me twisted_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I can have another you in a minute_

_Matter of fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I can have another you by tomorrow_

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_

_You're irreplaceable?_

_So go ahead and get gone_

_Call up that chick, and see if she's home_

_Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know_

_What did you think_

_I was putting you out for?_

_Because you was untrue_

_Rolling her around in the car that I bought you_

_Baby, drop them keys_

_Hurry up, before your taxi leaves_

I look at Tina when singing that bit and she looks scared, she should be.

_Standing in the front yard, telling me_

_How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout_

_How I'll never ever find a man like you_

_You got me twisted_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I can have another you in a minute_

_Matter of fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I will have another you by tomorrow_

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_

_You're irreplaceable (irreplaceable)?_

_So since I'm not your everything (irreplaceable)_

_How about I'll be nothing (nothing)? Nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing)_

_Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you)_

_I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep)_

_'Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is)_

_Replacing you is so easy_

_To the left, to the left._

_To the left, to the left._

_Mmmmm_

_To the left, to the left._

_Everything you own in the box to the left_

_To the left, to the left._

_Don't you ever for a second get to thinking_

_You're irreplaceable?_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I can have another you in a minute_

_Matter of fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I can have another you by tomorrow_

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'?_

_You must not know 'bout me (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I can have another you in a minute_

_Matter of fact, he'll be here in a minute_

_You can pack all your bags we're finished (you must not know 'bout me)_

_'Cause you made your bed now lay in it (you must not know 'bout me)_

_I could have another you by tomorrow_

_Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_

_You're irreplaceable?_

Everyone apart from Tina and Darren are clapping and whooping at my performance. I give the microphone back to Abby and walk over to my friends when I'm stopped by Darren, "What was that Cammie?" I glare at him. Everyone has stopped to listen to our conversation, "That was me breaking up with you because your a scumbag." I say walking past him. "How am I a scumbag? What did I do?"

I stop, turn around and walk back over to him, "Don't act all innocent, you're a scumbag who cheated on me with one of my friends!" I yell at him and knee him where the sun don't shine then punch him in the face. "Your turn Zach!" I shout at Zach who is standing on the stage ready for his song.

**Zach POV**

Cammie was amazing, I'm so glad I'm about to break up with Tina. I hate her. You must be thinking, _why go out with her then?_ She forced me to. And then she cheats, what a h**. Time to break up with her.

"I'm Zach if you didn't know but you probably did. Anyway, this song is for my ex-girlfriend Tina." Tina's face is priceless when the music starts and I start singing.

_I wake up every evening_

_With a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working_

_At a nine to five pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love_

_And where's that shiny car_

_And did it ever get you far_

_You never seemed so tense love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where'd it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see_

_What you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories_

_They're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies_

_You can't look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look_

_That you wear so well_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell_

_Then you're the fool, I'm just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song_

_I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along_

_I hope that it puts you through hell _

As they did for Cammie's song, everyone apart from Tina and Darren cheer and whoop. I give the microphone to Abby and I walk right past Tina who is standing with Darren. I sit down next to Cammie and the others as the clapping dies down, "Guys that was bloody awesome!" says Bex. "So Tina and Darren where cheating on you two with each other?" Grant asks and we nod, "That b******!" "Calm down Grant! I wasn't that upset"Cammie says to him. "Wait how did you find out?" Jonas asks. "When we spilt up in town earlier Cammie and we noticed Tina and Darren missing, then Cammie heard their voices and we looked around the corner to see them kissing." I say to the gang. We where to busy talking to realise that loss of other people had sung the songs they wanted to sing.

"We are now done with solos and now if you want to sing it's pairs of the opposite gender! you have five minutes to pair-up and prepare a song, only one song per pair." Abby says to everyone. "You hear that guys? Paired songs. Zach I've got a great idea, you can be my partner snice they will all partner up together" Cammie says referring to there rest of the group. This is gonna be so fun.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember to review and tell me what you think! Also the next chapter will be up at 45 reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8: Karaoke Fun! And Zammie!

**This will be the last of the extremely long chapters for now, hope you enjoy this one! Remember I won't be updating as much now as school has started back and it's a pain.**

**Cammie POV**

I had a great idea for our song, Better Than You By Conor Maynard and Rita Ora. It's my favourite song. I pull Zach over to the side so the others don't steal our song. "Do you know who Conor Maynard and Rita Ora are?" I ask and he nods. "Good. The song is by them and it's called Better Than You." I add. "Oh I've heard that song, its really good." He says. Good, I'm glad he knows it. "Also I think we should go last. Save the best for last" He says smirking.

I hate his smirk!

_No you love it Cammie._

Ahhhhhhhh. Stupid voice in my head, annoying me. We talk about how we are gonna do the song and if we are gonna dance during the we have decided what we are gonna do during the performance we sit side by side at one of the tables watching everybody sing their songs. Bex and Grant go next, they sing Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy and Foxes.

_I thought of angels_  
_Choking on their halos_  
_Get them drunk on rose water_  
_See how dirty I can get them_  
_Pulling out their fragile teeth_  
_And clip their tiny wings_

_Anything you say can and will be held against you_  
_So only say my name_  
_It will be held against you_  
_Anything you say can and will be held against you_  
_So only say my name_

_If heaven's grief brings hell's rain_  
_Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_  
_(I know I'm bad news)_  
_For just one yesterday_  
_(I saved it all for you)_  
_Oh, I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way_  
_Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_  
_(I know I'm bad news)_  
_For just one yesterday_  
_(I saved it all for you)_  
_For just one yesterday_

_Letting people down is my thing, baby_  
_Find yourself a new gig_  
_This town ain't big enough for two of us_  
_I don't have the right name_  
_Or the right looks_  
_But I have twice the heart_

_Anything you say can and will be held against you_  
_So only say my name_  
_It will be held against you_  
_Anything you say can and will be held against you_  
_So only say my name (name)_

_If heaven's grief brings hell's rain_  
_Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_  
_(I know I'm bad news)_  
_For just one yesterday_  
_(I saved it all for you)_  
_I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way_  
_Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_  
_(I know I'm bad news)_  
_For just one yesterday_  
_(I saved it all for you)_  
_For just one yesterday_

_If I spilled my guts_  
_The world would never look at you the same way_  
_And now I'm here to give you all my love_  
_So I can watch your face as I take it all away, away, away, ay ay ay_

_If heaven's grief brings hell's rain_  
_Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_  
_(I know I'm bad news)_  
_For just one yesterday_  
_(I saved it all for you)_  
_I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way_  
_Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_  
_(I know I'm bad news)_  
_For just one yesterday_  
_(I saved it all for you)_  
_For just one yesterday_

They are really really good. After the applause dies down Bex comes over and sits beside me.

"That was really good guys!" I say and they both smile at me and then look over to the stage where Macey and Nick are standing. They are going to sing Love The Way You Lie by Eminem and Rihanna.

___[Intro - Macey:]_  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

_[Verse - Nick:]_  
I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off her love, drunk from her hate,  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love her the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She f****** hates me and I love it.  
"Wait! Where you going?"  
"I'm leaving you!"  
"No you ain't. Come back."  
We're running right back.  
Here we go again  
It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped  
Who's that dude?  
"I don't even know his name."  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

_[Chorus - Macey:]_  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

_[Verse - Nick:]_  
You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe when you're with 'em  
You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em  
Now you're getting f****** sick of looking at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them  
You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em  
So lost in the moments when you're in them  
It's the rage that took over,  
It controls you both  
So they say you're best to go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her  
Next time you show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane

_[Chorus - Macey:]_  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

_[Verse - Nick:]_  
Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
When it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby, please come back  
It wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall  
Next time? There won't be no next time!  
I apologize even though I know its lies  
I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to f****** leave again  
Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
I'm just gonna

_[Outro - Macey:]_  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Wow. Just wow. Everyone is clapping for about five minutes because of how good they were. Macey comes over and hugs Bex saying how good she was and Bex does the same. "Hey! I feel neglected here!" I say. They pull apart and attack me with a hug. "Ahhhh! Guys! Liz and Jonas are up now!" They laugh and we all watch Liz and Jonas sing E.T by Katy Perry and Kanye West.

___[Jonas - Verse 1]_  
I got a dirty mind  
I got filthy ways  
I'm tryna bathe my ape, (ape),  
In your milky way (way)  
I'm a legend  
I'm irreverent  
I be reverend  
I'll be so faaaaa-ar up  
We don't give a f****-**-**k  
Welcome to the danger zone  
Step into the fantasy  
You are not invited to the other side of sanity  
They're callin' me an alien a big headed astronaut  
Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot

_[Katy Perry]_  
You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil?  
Could you be an angel?  
Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing

They say, be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you

_[Bridge]_  
You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

_[Chorus:]_  
Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, take me  
Wanna be your victim  
Ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

_You're so supersonic_  
_Wanna feel your powers_  
_Stun me with your laser_  
_Your kiss is cosmic_  
_Every move is magic_

_You're from a whole other world_  
_A different dimension_  
_You open my eyes_  
_And I'm ready to go_  
_Lead me into the light_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Kiss me, kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_  
_Take me, take me_  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_  
_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

_[Jonas - Verse 2]_  
_I know a bar out in Mars_  
_Where they drivin' spaceships instead of cars_  
_Cop a prada space suit about the stars_  
_Getting stupid hah, straight up out the jars_  
_Pockets on shrek, rockets on deck_  
_Tell me what's next? Alien sex._  
_Imma disrobe you_  
_Then Imma probe you_  
_See I've abducted you_  
_So I'll tell you what to do_  
_I tell you what to do (what to do, what to do)_

_[Liz]_  
_Kiss me, kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_  
_Take me, take me_  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_  
_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_  
_Extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

I never thought that I would hear Jonas swear. It gonna be very hard to top Liz and Jonas, same with Bex & Grant and Macey & Nick. After Liz and Jonas sing Anna and some boy named Patrick. They sing Coming Home by Dirty Money and Skylar Grey, they are pretty good but not as good as the others. Next up is me and Zach. I hope this goes well.

**Bex POV**

Cammie and Zach walk over to Abby, take the microphones and then disappear. The music starts and we hear them but can't see them. They are too good(e).

_I can do it better than, better than you._  
_Better than, better than you._

_Better than, better than you._

Zach walks from the back of the room towards the stage singing but Cammie is still out of sight.

_[Zach:]_  
_I can tell that you're watching me,_  
_And I know you're loving everything that you see._  
_The way I gotcha going crazy,_  
_I'll make you wanna dance with me._  
_Now I'm walking 'round like I just don't care,_  
_Got everybody lookin' like I'm a true player._  
_So what's up? So what's up?_

_I see you staring, but I ain't mad at that._  
_I know you do you, and I do me right back._

_[Chorus:]_  
_Ready to go, oh,_  
_Sure you wanna play this game?_  
_I can do it better than, better than you._  
_I can do it better than, better than you._  
_So baby let's go, oh,_  
_I know you won't forget about me._  
_I can do it better than, better than you._  
_I can do it better than, better than you._

Cammie appears at the back of the room where Zach was before and starts walking towards the stage where Zach stands. They planned this.

_[Cammie__:]_  
_So you get what you see with me,_  
_Take a picture but you ain't getting 3D._  
_Boy slow down, come here, I'm a make you sing to me._  
_So you say that you're better than me,_  
_If I take it all off, bet you'll like what you see._  
_So what's up, oh what's up?_

Cammie walks onto the stage and walks over to Zach, they circle each other whilst singing and looking each other in the eye.

_[Both:]_  
_I see you staring but I ain't mad at that._  
_I know you do you, and I do me right back._

_[Chorus:]_  
_Ready to go, oh,_  
_Sure you wanna play this game?_  
_I can do it better than, better than you._  
_I can do it better than, better than you._  
_So baby let's go, oh,_  
_I know you won't forget about me,_  
_I can do it better than, better than you._  
_I can do it better than, better than you._

_Uhmm nah uhmm nah uhmm nah eh,_  
_Uhmm nah uhmm nah uhmm nah._

_[Zach:]_  
_I can see you losing your mind, yeah._  
_Cause we about to set this on fire._

_[Cammie:]_  
_I can see you losing ya mind,_  
_Cause we about to set this on fire._

_[Both:]_  
_I can see you losing ya mind, oh._

They dance about the stage at the same time still singing. Wow.

_[Chorus:]_  
_Ready to go, oh,_  
_Sure you wanna play this game?_  
_I can do it better than, better than you._  
_I can do it better than, better than you._  
_So baby let's go oh,_  
_I know you won't forget about me,_  
_I can do it better than, better than you._  
_I can do it better than, better than you._

_Uhmm nah uhmm nah eh,_  
_Uhmm nah uhmm nah eh._  
_Uhmm nah uhmm nah eh._  
_Better than, better than you._  
_Yeah... RITA._  
_CONOR._  
_Better than, better than you._  
_Better than, better than you, girl._

Once they have stopped singing they both backflip off the stage and land perfectly as the clapping starts. Cammie smiles and Zach smirks as they high-five and give the microphones back to Abby who looks impressed. Cammie runs over and attacks us with a hug, "That was so much fun!" She says. "Cammie" I pause and she looks at me, "Yeah Bex?" She asks. "Did you plan all that?" She blushes, "Maybe" I laugh, she is such a bad liar sometimes.

"Calm down children! You can now do free style until curfew as I am leaving you all in here. Dr Steve says that for only tonight curfew is 10'oclock instead of nine. Don't be too loud, Enjoy." Abby says. Most people cheer, others leave, some just stay silent. "Abby!" I say and she walks over. "Whats up guys?" she asks. "Can we leave early and wonder about the grounds as long as we go to our rooms for ten?" Cammie asks knowing what I was going to say. "Sure just don't tell Rachel I let you. And I'm leaving you guys in charge, don't be idiots." "Okay, thanks Abby" I say.

**Cammie POV**

After Abby leaves everyone has a blast singing and dancing. I look at the clock on the wall and see its five to nine, "Hey guys, we should put all the karaoke stuff away at nine and then let everyone else loose on the grounds." they nods and agree with the plan. "Wait, why don't we do one last song with everyone to end this little karaoke party?" Liz says. I never thought of that. "Yeah we should do that." Grant says. "What song though?" Macey asks. "How about Ain't It Fun by Paramore?" Bex says. "Yeah lets do that one."

We walk over to the stage and grab some microphones. "Listen up everyone!" I shout. "We have decided that this will be the last song before we pack up the stuff. We agreed that the last song should be Ain't It Fun by Paramore," I pause to see the reaction, whooping. "It won't just be us that are on the stage singing, It will be everyone here now. No microphones or solos. Just singing and dancing about the room having fun." I finish and give a thumbs up to Jonas who starts the music and everyone starts singing and dancing throughout the room.

_I don't mind letting you down easy  
But just give it time  
If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while_

_You're not the big fish in the pond no more_  
_You are what they're feeding on_

_So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_  
_So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_  
_Ain't it good being all alone_

_Where you're from_  
_You might be the one who's running things_  
_Well, you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want_

_You see, it's easy to ignore a trouble_  
_When you're living in a bubble_

_So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_  
_So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_  
_Ain't it good being all alone_

_Ain't it good to be on your own_  
_Ain't it fun you can't count on no one_  
_Ain't it good to be on your own_  
_Ain't it fun you can't count on no one_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Ain't it fun_  
_Ain't it fun_  
_Baby, now you're one of us_  
_Ain't it fun_  
_Ain't it fun_

_Ain't it fun_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_  
_Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_  
_('Cause the world don't orbit around you)_  
_Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone (oh)_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_(Down to your mama)_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_(Don't go crying to your mama)_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_(Oh, this is the real world)_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_(Don't go crying to your mama)_  
_This is the real world_  
_This is the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

Oh my gosh that was amazing! everyone's cheering and clapping and hugging as we put away the equipment. Once we are done I go up to my room to get changed and go for a swim in the room I found Zach in. I go in our room and put on a bikini that Macey gave to me, why I'm wearing it I don't know. I put a big baggy t-shirt over the bikini and slip on a pair of red shorts and head towards the room with the swimming pool is.

"Where are you going Cammie?" LIz ask from behind me. I turn round and say, "Just for a wonder I guess, go find Jonas Liz." She blushes and runs off. I shake m head and laugh before walking into the hidden room where the pool is.

I take off the top and shorts then jump into the pool and swim around for a wee while before I feel the presence of someone else.

"Going for a late night swim are we Gallagher girl?" Zach. The king of smirking. The boy who is friends with Joe. The boy who stole my heart. _Wait did I just admit that? _

"Whatcha doing Blackthorne Boy?" "Joining you Gallagher Girl." He jumps in the pool splashing me in the face. "Hey!" I say and he just laughs.

We play in the pool for about 15 minutes before he stops splashing me and looks at me. "What?" I ask. "You beautiful Cammie" He must be joking. "Nope" I say turning around to get out of the pool but he grabs my arm and turns me to face him.

He presses his lips to mine and kisses, I kiss him back and feel him smirking against my lips. He sucks my lower lip asking for entrance and I open my mouth and let his tongue explore my mouth.

I enter our room to find the others sitting on their beds waiting for me to come back. "Where have you been?" asks Bex. "Secret passageways." I reply. "Your hair is wet and you lips are swollen" Bex says, her and Macey share a look with Liz and then they all squeal. "Who was it Cammie?" Macey says over excitedly. "Who was what?" I ask innocently. "Give it up Cammie we know you kissed someone" Bex says getting impatient, "Fine fine, it was Zach" They scream so loud that Joe and Mum come running in, "Is everyone okay?" Mum asks. "Yeah they were just screaming with joy." I say. "Why" Joe asks. "No reaso-

"Cammie and Zach kissed!" squeals Macey. My mum laughs and hugs me and walks out the door to Joe and they walk away. We all get ready to sleep and climb into our beds, as soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep. I don't know why but I have a feeling some bad will happen tonight, my instincts are normally right.

That can't be good.

**Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! Don't ****forget to review!**


End file.
